Left Alone
by XBloodSplatteredQueenX
Summary: Cara lived a happy life with her foster parents Linda and Stephen, and Her adoptive brother Butters until they all left her alone because of her secret. *Complete OOC version of south park*
1. Chapter 1

Cara's POV

"Cara, Get up!" My 'Mother' Linda Stotch calls. Well she is technically my mother, I was adopted from the shady orphanage.

"Cara, Get up, You're late for school!" She called.

They would usually scream and shout, and ground me, but after they found out those tactics didn't work on someone emotionless like me, They have stopped.

I get up. "Okay, I'm up." I say in a weary voice. When i walk into the bathroom, I turn on the shower.

I look into the bathroom mirror only to see my porcelain skin completion, and matted blonde hair. For some reason the tips of my hair are black!

It's my natural hair color, I swear.

I hop into the shower. The water feels numb on my skin. I always take really cold showers.

I guess to get me up in the morning, or to make me feel at least something.

After I get out of the shower, get dressed and go downstairs. Linda has my lunch bag and a piece of toast in her hand. The mornings are usually like this, so she knows what to do, Then i run out the door to go to school. I don't like to ride to school on the school bus because people bully me because i don't talk. I don't think anyone has ever heard me talk.

As I walk through the school doors, one foot trips me and I fall flat on my face with a mild thud.

"Aw, Is miss no talker a little clumsy today?" I hear a voice as I get on my hands and knees. I turn around to see, Bebe, one of the most popular girls standing right in front of me. Ring! Ring! Ring! The bell signals us to go to class. "Well it's like to get to class, mute girl." She says while she walks away.

When school ends I run home from school. When I get home Linda and Stephen greet butters and I with a hug.

"What's for dinner?" Butters asked in his usual happy tone. "Chicken pot pie." Linda answered.

After we eat 'Mom' and I do the dishes, then I go to my room to do my homework. I get done early so I decide to go tell my 'parents' goodnight. When i walk to the hallway, and hear whispering.

"We have to go! She's a monster!" I heard Linda cry. "I agree, Let's grab butters, and leave tonight." Stephen agrees.

All sorts of things begin to race through my mind. What did they mean by...MONSTER!? Where are they going? Then my thoughts disappeared as I heard car wheals screeching off.

I run to the window and see my 'family' driving off. No, I'm alone. Why? Why am I alone? What's going on!?


	2. Chapter 2

Cara's POV

I can't comprehend what just happened!? What... What just happened? My legs began to shake and I fall to the ground.

Hot tears fall down my cheeks. I have to calm down some how. I stop crying. What am i going to do?

"I'll leave. Yeah, I give up! I'm done!" I say aloud. I ran through the door and out into the forest for hours until it got cold and dark.

"A few more miles!" I said before I reach a trail, When i reach the trail I start walking into the city. It's so cold.

I shiver in the dimly lit street lights, My legs got weak again, and my mouth was dry. Everything suddenly goes black.

When I wake up it's snowing! I love the snow. It looks like while glitter on the ground, but i'm so hungry. I will live, I start to walk again.

Then I reach a sign, It reads "Now entering south park." My parents had lived their before so..I guess I'll just keep walking. It's starting to get really dark, I'll just sleep over there..

I fix a bed of out the blades of grass. It's wet but I will have to bear it. "Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do?" I say quietly to myself, curling into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. Tears roll down my face, and I cry myself to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning I feel completely exhausted for some reason. I guess because I was covered in snow. When i try to stand up, i stagger to the side, it's freezing!

BEEP! BEEP! I was suddenly brushed by a car. "That was way to close." I've got to get to somewhere warm, I can feel my body start to shut down. "No, No, No, I can't die now. I've gotten so far." I can't keep going.

I could feel my legs give out and i dropped to the ground. I began to close my eyes when i see some figure, what is it? I wonder..but then my thoughts end as i fall asleep.

Kyle's POV

As I was just going home from school, I saw a girl collapse on the side of the road. "What the heck?"

I rush over to the girl, She was freezing and her heart beat was faint. "I have to get her to the house!" I grab her and run to my house.

Well..It's the mansion of the tallest hill.

As me and the girl walk into the doors of the mansion, I call for my friends help. "You guys! I have an emergency!" I yelled.

Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Tweek and Wendy run from all directions of the house. "Who's this girl, another girl you brought home with you Kyle?"

"No, I found her!"

"Sure, Sure you did Kyle.." Wendy says with a smirk on her face.

"She's extremely cold for a human. She needs medical help!"


End file.
